


John Watson, maestro en ver y no observar

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, POV John Watson, Parentlock, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Cómo John se entera de que Greg y Mycroft están juntos.#29. “This is going to hurt.” - “Esto va a doler”.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: My(love)strade [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Kudos: 2





	John Watson, maestro en ver y no observar

**Author's Note:**

> POV John Watson  
> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.  
> ¡Disfruten!

La primera vez que los vi juntos fue esa extraña noche, antes de que Mary me llevara a casa. Al menos es la primera que recuerdo. Cruzaron una mirada. A partir de ahí, caos. No fue hasta que Rosie comenzó a andar que volví a verlos juntos. Esta vez en el salón del 221B de Baker Street.

Al estar haciendo el té, no puede ver más que sus caras disgustadas mientras Sherlock mecía a la pequeña en el sillón. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando llegué al salón y Lestrade agarró la taza con un anillo en el dedo.

—¿Has vuelto con tu mujer? —le pregunté. Él negó.

—John —intervino Sherlock.

—¿Hay una nueva afortunada? —seguí interrogando, sin hacerle caso, ante los ojos de los presentes clavados en mí que yo ignoraba. Greg volvió a negar.

—Esto va a doler —insistió Sherlock. Desvié la mirada con la intención de callarle y el callado fui yo. En la mano de Mycroft lucía un anillo idéntico y me morí de vergüenza. Sherlock debió ver en mis ojos curiosidad por seguir preguntando, puesto que se levantó como una pluma para llevar a Rosie a su cama. Mycroft huyó tras él y yo, con las manos del inspector entre las mías, le supliqué sin palabras.

—Está bien, está bien —farfulló con media sonrisa—. Mycroft me pidió besarme.

—Creo que te has saltado media historia —repliqué, extrañado por el resumen. Volvió a negar.

—Conoces a Mycroft. —Asentí—. Meses después de la extraña noche, me llamó de madrugada. A la puerta de mi casa. —Mi cara de estupefacción era épica—. Abrí la puerta y, apoyado en su paraguas, me preguntó:

»—¿Puedo besarte?

—¿Y qué hiciste? —dije con los ojos como platos.

—Cerrarle la puerta en las narices —una carcajada me salió de dentro. Greg se mordió la lengua—. A la mañana siguiente, me escribió un mensaje.

_Siento lo de ayer. Podemos quedar de día, con gente alrededor y en un lugar público._

—Y hasta hoy —me dijo, mostrándome el anillo.

—¿Os vais a casar? —Pregunté entusiasmado.

Mycroft y Sherlock entraron en la habitación con serenidad y sosiego. Había pasado un largo rato y supuse que, dada su controvertida relación, alguna cuenta pendiente estarían saldando. Aquel día no solventé ninguna duda.

Más adelante, Sherlock me confesó lo que estuvieron hablando. Sospecho que para fastidiar a Mycroft. Mi compañero insistió en el tema del casamiento y de lo feliz que haría a Mummy. Su hermano lo pensó por unos largos minutos y accedió, aunque con una sola condición.

_«Se casaría solo si Sherlock lo hacía primero o, a lo sumo, a la vez»._

Por eso, cada San Valentín tengo que escucharle con venerable paciencia.

***

—John, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.

—John, hablo en serio.

—Sigues siendo muy gracioso, Sherlock.

**Tal vez, algún día, sea yo el que se lo pida.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
